The Mysterious Woman
by FistBurning
Summary: Ace vient de se faire larguer par Nojiko, avec qui il était depuis 4 ans. Ses amis l'emmènent donc en boîte pour qu'il se change les idées, mais il reste assit dans son coin. Peut être qu'il suffit d'un peu d'aide de la part de Zoro? OS. UA modern, présence d'un OC.


Le brun était enfoncé dans sa chaise, et regardait le fond de son verre d'un air blasé. La musique tapait dans ses tympans, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. Une certaine fille aux cheveux bleus se déhanchait sur la piste auprès d'un autre homme, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« **-Et tu comptes rester assis dans ton coin encore longtemps ?** »

Il ne releva pas la tête, il savait très bien que c'était Zoro qui lui parlait. Il s'avait que ses amis aimerait le voir s'amuser et sourire comme avant, mais sa rupture récente le démoralisait. Et le faites que son ex-copine se retrouve par hasard dans la même boîte, et danse avec un autre homme, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il ne vit pas un grand blond les rejoindre.

« **-Tu sais Ace… on n'a pas fait exprès d'allés dans la même boîte qu'elle…**

 **-Je sais.** »

Le blond soupira, puis repartit sur la piste de danse. Ace jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et remarqua qu'il dansait avec une jolie brune. Au moins lui se changeait les idées…

Zoro s'assit à côté de lui, et attrapa la bouteille de saké pour y boire directement et sans aucune gêne ou retenue.

« **-Tu crois que de rester dans ton coin à faire la gueule va arranger les choses ? Nojiko ne reviendra pas, Ace. Elle et toi c'est fini, et même si tu as encore des sentiments pour elle il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Elle est bien en train d'embrasser un autre homme-là, alors pourquoi toi tu devrais être triste ?** »

Ace tourna le visage, et inspecta la piste de danse. En effet, Nojiko était en train d'embrasser passionnément un autre homme. Comme pour le narguer et l'enfoncer d'avantage.

« **-Regarde au bar, troisième chaise à gauche. Y a une belle brune qui te dévore des yeux depuis quelques minutes, invite-là à danser.**

 **-La dernière fois que j'ai invité une fille à danser, on est sorti ensemble pendant quatre ans avant qu'elle me largue et ne se retrouve dans la même boîte que moi à embrasser un autre mec à quelques mètres de moi. Alors non merci, je vais m'abstenir cette fois.** »

Le vert soupira, but cul-sec son verre, et quitta la table. Ace ne fit pas attention à la destination de son ami, il s'en fichait pas mal, et attrapa une nouvelle bière tout en regardant son ex-copine s'amuser comme jamais. Il détourna la tête, et son regard s'arrêta sur une brune.

Il s'agissait de la « belle brune » que lui avait désignée Zoro quelques minutes plutôt. Elle avait de longs cheveux noire lisse, une peau laiteuse, et de belles formes plutôt bien mise en valeurs dans cette robe grise moulante. Elle avait l'air plutôt petite sans ses talons, et se demanda qu'elle taille elle devait mesurer. Sûrement pas plus d'un mètre soixante. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il peut voir enfin son visage. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus surplombé par de longs cils noirs, un nez plutôt fin, et des lèvres pulpeuses maquillées d'un rouge mat.

Zoro n'avait pas mentit, cette fille était très belle. Très vite, Ace remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à regarder la jeune femme. Mais en tout cas, il était le seul à ne pas la regarder comme l'on regarde de la viande.

Il se leva calmement, et se dirigea au bar où se trouvait la brune. Elle était assise sur un tabouret, et attendait que le serveur lui apporte sa commande. Ace ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Nojiko. Elles étaient toutes les deux très belles, mais d'une beauté différentes. Nojiko avait la peau très bronzée, tandis la brune avait une peau laiteuse. Nojiko était plutôt grande, alors que la brune était plutôt petite. Nojiko était souriante et joyeuse, alors que la brune était charismatique et semblait inaccessible. Nojiko avait les cheveux court car elle trouvait cela plus pratique, tandis que la brune les avaient très longs et très bien coiffés (donc sûrement très bien entretenus). Nojiko était tatoueuse tandis que la brune donnait l'impression de faire un métier plus important et sûrement mieux payer (il déduisit cela par rapport à la classe de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements).

Il se retrouva très rapidement à côtés d'elle, et s'assit à sa gauche. Le serveur apporta sa boisson à la brune, et il en profita pour commander une vodka. La jeune femme avait commandé un cocktail, sûrement sans alcool, et le buvait tranquillement. Elle dégageait un charisme très impressionnant, et donnait une impression de sérénité inimaginable. Il l'observa calmement avant que sa boisson n'arrive, et toujours sans un mot, il l'a but à petites gorgées. Il laissa glisser son regard vers la piste de danse, et poussa un soupir en voyant Nojiko se faire tripoter vulgairement par cette homme.

« **-Nojiko, c'est ça ? Elle est jolie.** »

Il se retourna vers la brune à côté de lui. Etais-ce vraiment elle qui venait de parler ? Comment connaissait-elle Nojiko ?

« **-C'est ton ami aux cheveux vert qui m'a dit son nom.** »

Ace nota dans un coin de sa tête de faire sa fête à Zoro la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

« **-Il m'a aussi dit que c'était ton ex-copine, avec qui tu étais resté 4 ans et qu'elle t'a largué car tu voulais fonder une famille et pas elle. Ah, et il m'a également demandé de « te changer les idées ». Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te faire un dessin de ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là.** »

Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez, et soupira bruyamment. Elle, fidèle à elle-même, arborait un sourire plutôt amusé.

« **-Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré que ça…**

 **-Jolie remarque … comment suis-je sensé le prendre?** »

Il releva la tête vers elle et se demanda comment cette fille pouvait garder un air aussi blasé et sérieux tout en disant ça. Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas dit ça dans ce sens-là, au contraire elle était très attirante. Mais le faite que ses amis se mêlent de sa vie l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« **-Je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens-là, mais je ne suis pas désespéré au point d'avoir besoin de l'aide de mes amis pour draguer une fille.**

 **-Tiens donc, on dirait que cette chère Nojiko n'est pas très contente de te voir avec moi.** »

Au moment où Ace tourna la tête vers Nojiko, cette dernière se détourna rapidement vers le garçon avec qui elle dansait et lui roula le patin du siècle. Jalouse ?

« **-Qu'elle aille se faire foutre.** »

C'était sorti tout seul, et Ace ne regrettait pas ses mots. Il tourna la tête vers la brune en face de lui, et la vit sourire d'un air amusé à nouveau. Ça lui allait plutôt bien.

« **-Et si on jouait ?**

 **-Jouer ? À quoi ?**

 **-A l'énerver.** »

Elle appuya ses mots d'un mouvement de menton vers Nojiko. Ace parut intéresser, et la brune lui tandis la main comme une invitation muette. Il accepta et entraina la brune sur la piste avec lui. Il vit au coin de l'œil Nojiko se crisper. Une musique très rythmée débuta, et Ace passa ses bras sur les hanches de la brune qui passa les siens autour du coup du jeune homme.

« **-Au faite, comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **-Ace, et toi ?**

 **-Ahah.** »

Ils commencèrent à danser, et Ace fut impressionner par la jeune femme. Elle dansait bien, et bougeait son corps à un rythme parfait. Elle dansait mieux que Nojiko.

Il en oublia tout. Il ne se concentra que sur la belle brune. Il l'a regardait se déhancher, et ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher leurs corps. Ils dansaient sensuellement, et lui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Ses problèmes disparurent, et une poussée d'adrénaline le pris. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« **-Et par hasard la belle brune sans nom n'aurait pas un numéro de téléphone ?**

 **-Oh, c'est fort probable.** »

La voix de la jeune femme lui parut le plus beau son au monde à cet instant. Cette fille était charismatique, moqueuse, joueuse, mystérieuse et surtout…

Charmeuse.


End file.
